


Coming Home Bloodied… (HEAVY ANGST VERSION)

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [3]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Extremely Heavy Angst, F/M, Funeral, Fury, Gen, Gore, Grieving, Lots of Crying, Multi, Rage, Screaming, ambiguous ending, becoming emotionally numb, becoming unhinged, coming home a bloodied mess, death of a family member, death of a lover, in front of your eyes, limb from limb, not a fun time, numb, of your beloved, tearing humans, tearing humans apart, there will be tears, unable to feel emotions, unable to move on, unbridled rage, watching your beloved die, with the corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: What if Matthew wasn’t able to act fast enough and defend his lover from the hunters who were interrogating her? What if she had died and he watched it happen? Would he be able to cope? Would he be able to move on with his life? Or would he allow his depression to consume him?
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Coming Home Bloodied… (HEAVY ANGST VERSION)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> TW: BLOOD, DEATH OF A LOVER, GRIEF, RAGE, TEARING A HUMAN LIMB FROM LIMB, WATCHING YOUR LOVER DIE
> 
> **PLEASE, IF THESE THINGS BOTHER YOU OR CAUSE YOU DISCOMFORT THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING OR TAKE CAUTION IF YOU DO WISH TO READ.
> 
> \- - -

Matthew watched afar as his lover was interrogated by a group of werewolf hunters, the men stood high on their black steeds, radiating an air of intimidation,

Right now, he was too far away to do anything immediately, so he worked on getting over to their position as quietly and as quickly as he could, he kept his eyes glued on his beloved,

He listened on as he watched her talk to them,

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about sir, there aren’t any werewolves in this area-“_

_“Don’t lie, you wrench, we know that there are werewolves, we’ve seen the signs of activity!”_

_“-I do not lie, sir, I swear I have not seen any, I do not even live here… for I live further in the woods, with my family…”_

_“Further into the woods, you say? Then surely you have seen them, the beasts who look like wolves and behave like men…”_

_“I have not, sir, I have never seen one in my entire life!”_

Matthew heard one of the men on horseback grunt in annoyance,

“ _Sir, we’re not going to get anything out of her, perhaps we should just go…”_

_“…Nonsense, she knows of their existence and is but merely lying, trying to keep these wretched beasts safe…”_

_“…Sir we don’t know that-“_

_“Kill her-“_

Matthew heard as the words left the leaders voice and he stopped walking, freezing in place as the horror overwhelmed him,

“ _Gladly, sir….”_ He heard one speak, as he got off his horse, and took out his dagger, approaching Sol, his dear wife,

Matthew watched as his wife tried to run away in vain but was tackled to the ground by the hunter, the dagger impaled her in the chest, the blade sinking in deeply as he smelled the sickly-sweet scent of her blood,

Something inside of Matthew broke, the whole world seemed to freeze in that very moment as something else took a hold of him, a beast who had been left slumbering within him for thousands of years, now awoken,

He wasn’t thinking, he was acting,

He couldn’t see anything anymore,

Because all he saw was **_red_** …

Matthew ran at full throttle towards the hunters and once he got within proper distance pounced on one of the men on horseback, successfully knocking two of them to the ground with their horses,

The one who he pounced on very quickly had his throat crushed by his powerful maw, flesh was torn open as both blood and gore decorated the area,

The other hunter who was knocked down by the first was thrown off of his horse and as he landed on the grass floor, he watched as the equine also falls on top of him, systematically crushing him to death.

Matthew’s head shot up as a hunter shot an arrow to his arm, he roared loudly at them as he got off of the now-deceased human he was on top of, he also pounced on them, kicking them off of their horse,

They both landed with a thud onto the grass, the hunter’s ribs were broken as he landed, bone piercing into his lugs, causing severe internal bleeding,

Matthew grabbed the man’s arm with a vice grip and tore it off with surprising ease, he then clawed at the man’s insides and tore them open, intestines flying everywhere,

Before the last two could get away, Matthew ran over to them,

Grabbing one of them by the ankle, he threw them as hard as he could, they hit a tree with a loud thud, a loud crack filled the air as the man’s back was snapped in half, granting him an instant swift death,

The other did not have that pleasure as Matthew basically bit the man’s throat open, and then tore at his head with imperturbable strength, decapitating them,

When the killing was all said and done, it felt as though Matthew was granted access back into his body, the beast within him momentarily stepping out, allowing for Matthew’s conscience to step forth and gain back autonomy of his actions,

He snapped his attention to his beloved, whose pale corpse lied motionless on the floor, he scrambled over to her side,

“ _No, no, no, no, **no, No, NO!**_ ” he cried, “H-Honey, pl-please-“ he choked back a sob when he gently touched her cheek, feeling just how cold she already was becoming, the heat of her body steadily leaving her,

Her eyes were already glazed over, their once vibrant blue hue now replaced with that of a dulled out grey-blue,

Her once cream-colored skin now pale,

Her face was that of silent surprise, with clearly visible tear-stained lines from where she had cried in her final moments as the blade plunged into her,

Matthew pulled his hand back from her face, and grabbed at his furred head, nails digging into his skull as he cried,

Letting out a loud and pained howl as though he were the one severely injured,

He allowed the grief and sadness overwhelm him, as wracking sobs escaped his mouth, his body shaking from just how hard he cried,

It was now late afternoon, Matthew couldn’t cry anymore, even if he forced himself to, and he couldn’t even feel anger either,

He felt _nothing…_

All he could feel was _emptiness…_

_The nothingness enveloped him…_

He was but an echo of the man he once was,

He turned his head over to where his lover’s body still lay, motionless like ice,

He reached over to her eyelids and closed them,

He didn’t want to look at those eyes which were once full of so much love and life,

Of which he would **_never_** get back,

He rose from his seated position and picked her up using his unnatural strength, or at least what was left of it,

Like zombie, mindless, he wandered back home,

Empty and devoid of love,

He now hated everything, as it all reminded him of his love, the one which he lost,

Without her in his life, in his world, he thought that it was one unworthy of being in,

When he finally did make his way back to the abode, her body in his arms, he carefully balanced her as he opened the door with one hand,

He stepped through the threshold and was greeted by his brother Charles,

“Hey Mat-“ Charles froze when he saw Sol in his brother’s arms, “Is she sick?” he asked

Matthew’s gaze was dead and devoid of emotion, “No… she’s… _gone_ …” he finally spoke, his voice neutral,

“Gone?” Charles gave a half chuckle, “What do you me-“

“She’s dead Charles… she’s gone…” he explained

Charles wasn’t believing a single word that his brother was telling him, thinking that it was a terrible joke he approached him and extended his arm, touching his sister-in-law’s cheek,

What he felt could be akin to that of ice,

She was _so unnaturally cold_ ,

Charles’ eyes widened, he felt for a pulse but got none,

“A-Are you sure that a v-vampire didn’t just bite her?” he asked, wanting to not face the fact that he had lost a family member,

“I watched her _die,_ Charles… She _didn’t_ get bitten…” Matthew replied back,

Charles’ hand flew to his mouth, he could feel tears pricking in his eyes, “N-No…” was all he could say as he stared at her body, he remained there in front of them both, unmoving due to shock,

Attila and Cam were the next to step foot inside of the living room, where the two were,

“What’s going on?” Cam asked as she could sense that something was off about the air around her,

Charles turned around and ran to the bathroom, he needed to throw up, tears fell as he ran past his friends,

“Charles?” Attila turned his head and watched him leave, “Matthew, what’s going on?” he asked, turning his attention to the other brother,

Attila watched as Matthew set Sol down onto the couch gently, he stroked her cheek, his back was turned to his friends,

He didn’t say anything, either because he didn’t want to or didn’t feel like it neither of them knew,

Cam approached Matthew and Sol, “Sol, are you ok?” She asked as she went to touch her hand and pulled back in fright when she felt just how ice-cold her body was,

“Attila, get Galen, something’s wrong with Sol!” she exclaimed, feeling a sense of panic rise inside of her,

Matthew kept stroking her cheek, never once moving his eyes from his beloved’s peaceful features,

“You’re too late…” was all he said to Cam,

“Too late? What do you mean? Don’t play games with me Matthew Greywolf, or I swear to go-“ before she could finish her thought, she was silenced by a growl from Matthew, it was one so carnal and full of anger that she didn’t expect it from him,

It made her jump back and yelp in surprise, “I’m _not_ playing _any games_!” he growled at her, “She’s _dead_ for **_fuck’s sake!_** ” he shouted at her,

She kept her mouth shut as he stared at her, frozen in place like prey she stood, Matthew eyed her with an anger that wasn’t directed at her,

Galen came rushing into the room with Attila in tow, Galen had managed to push past the two and get to Sol’s side,

They quickly noted her extremely pale skin, deathly cold temperature, blue-tinted lips, and fingernails,

And suddenly their stomach fell into a deep dark pit inside them,

“…Sh-She’s dead… time of death was probably two… m-maybe three hours ago…” Galen deduced, still shocked at seeing their friend like this,

“H-How did she-…?” Cam asked, but didn’t finish the sentence when Matthew shot her another look,

Attila noticed how Matthew was acting and got in between the two, “Easy Matthew, she did nothing to you, she was just worried over her friend, that’s all… easy… relax…” he instructed, hoping to get his friend to relax.

Matthew eased his anger off of Cam, relaxing his body, he gave a grunt but otherwise didn’t reply,

Galen spotted a small pool of blood on Sol’s chest, they lifted her shirt and found a stab wound that penetrated her all the way down to the poor girl’s heart,

“Stab wound to the heart…” was all Galen said,

Cam bit back a sob that threatened to spill, she covered her mouth with her hands, her legs gave way beneath her and she fell onto the floor sobbing over the loss of her friend,

“You’re not serious…” spoke Attila, refusing to accept what he had just heard,

“I am as serious as I can be, I am a doctor after all, and I know a deadly injury when I see one…” Cam commented

“…Y-You’re sure of it? ...”

“One hundred percent…”

Attila cursed something in Latin under his breath, he ran a hand through his hair, he couldn’t believe it, such a young soul lost so soon to such a cruel and unforgiving world,

Roel and Falk both came into the living room, and there they found everyone, they saw Galen standing over Sol, Matthew in the corner making no eye contact, Cam sobbing on the floor, and Attila’s worried expression,

“…What’s going on? ...” they asked

Attila looked over to Roel and gave him a look of despair,

“W-What? What happened?” they asked, still confused about everything,

Attila approached the duo, and with a moment of hesitation he finally spoke, “I-Its Sol… she’s…” he took in a breath to steady himself, “She’s passed on… killed actually…” he finally replied,

“Attila, please tell me you’re joking…” Falk replied, worried that this was all just some sort of sick joke,

Attila shook his head, “I’m afraid I’m not… Galen has just announced her death…” he confirmed,

“ ** _Fuck_** …” Roel spoke as a hand flew to his mouth, he didn’t know what else to say and walked away, he needed a moment alone,

Falk blinked at Attila, his mind frozen and unable to process what he had just been told,

Attila placed a shaky hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry Falk… she’s gone…” he spoke, before leaving the smaller man’s side, he too needed his own space to process the information given to him,

Galen placed one of Sol’s favorite blankets over her body, covering her out of respect,

Galen didn’t know what to think, their mind was running wild with so many things, they wanted to cry, to scream, to beg, but they didn’t do anything, instead, they stared down at her body,

Finally, a sob broke the silence from within Galen as they began crying over their loss of their friend,

Falk soon found himself joining them in their crying, allowing the sadness to envelop him,

Sometime later, Roel, Falk, Attila, Charles, and Galen all had worked together to make a grave for Sol,

They moved the earth as they dug the hole for her final resting place, and once it was done, they gently lowered her inside as best they could,

Attila gave a small speech over Sol, of her life, of how kind and caring she was, and over how she was lost too soon to this world,

Everyone who attended the small funeral cried, even Attila himself,

They were all devastated over the loss of their friend, she was someone who touched their hearts and soul, and to have her no longer with them tore at them from the seams,

Afterward, Falk and Roel worked to cover the grave with the dirt, placing various flowers that they had gathered into the grave out of respect,

Charles placed the makeshift headstone that he had constructed out of wood to mark the grave,

The epitaph read as followed: “Here lies Sol, lost too soon from us to this cruel world, may she rest in peace…”

As the group made their way back home, they passed a small area of the woods that had been ravaged by Matthew in another fit of rage, the trees were torn into, claw marks and missing chunks of wood are what they could see,

Clearly, Matthew was suffering far more than they were, and he was using anger as his way of releasing it,

They all knew that it was for their own good that they didn’t disturb him, so they all wordlessly passed the area as they went back to their shared abode,

By nightfall, everyone was in their beds, some fast asleep, while few others were awake and quietly crying themselves to sleep,

Matthew was the only one truly fully awake, he couldn’t sleep,

_Hell_ , he _didn’t dare_ go to sleep, the last thing he wanted was to see the image of her death repeat over and over in his mind,

Now in his human transformation, Matthew rose from his bed and made his way out of his room quietly,

He walked downstairs from his bedroom and onto the main level of the house,

He opened the front door and walked through it, leaving his home for what he hoped would be the final time,

He didn’t want to be anywhere that reminded him of her,

It all felt too much,

He was suffocating,

He needed some fresh air,

And so he walked, and walked, and walked throughout the thickly wooded forest…

Until he came upon a large body of water,

It was still mid-winter and he knew that the water was dangerously cold,

He tantalizingly watched the water,

Watched as it called to him,


End file.
